


touch + nerves

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: A pair of ShinTsuyo drabbles.(Written April 2009.)





	

_Touch_

Shingo likes to touch people. He rests his hands on their shoulders, leans on them, hugs them like he doesn't want to let go. The sensation of someone else's warmth next to his skin is comforting to him, reassuring like holding a favorite blanket or stuffed animal; it gives him a sense of connection and closeness that words alone can't achieve.

Not everyone likes to be touched, though, which is something Shingo can't quite fathom. He's disappointed when Nakai won't hold his hand, when Kimura leans away from an enthusiastic hug. He knows that he's supposed to be grown-up now, that grown-up men aren't supposed to hold hands or hug, but sometimes the need for that contact is more than he can take.

Shingo leans on Tsuyoshi, and Tsuyoshi shifts his weight to support him.

 

_Nerves_

It seems silly that, after more than twenty years of concerts and television shows, he still gets nervous. Clammy hands, stomache butterflies, disconnected thoughts-- he can't even talk to a friend's answering machine without stuttering, how can he be expected to be calm and composed in front of millions of strangers?  
  
But in those moments when he is at his most awkward and uncertain-- when the guest is descending the stairs, when they are waiting backstage before a concert, when he is trying to think of something insightful and witty to say before the camera focuses on him and maybe he isn't cut out for this business after all-- there is a hand on his shoulder, steady and strong, grounding his nervous energy with its presence.  
  
Shingo's weight is warm and solid and familiar, and Tsuyoshi stands a little straighter to support it.


End file.
